Chocolates Can't Be Wasted!
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Hermione was killing Draco. With every bite of chocolate, she was slowly ruining him. What'll Draco do when he can't resist the temptation anymore? And what happens when Snape finds them in a...questionable position?


_To all the dramione shippers out there!_

 _ **The Houses Competition:  
**_ _ **House: Slytherin  
**_ _ **Category: Short Story  
**_ _ **Prompt: Chocolate [Item]  
**_ _ **Word Count: 1616**_

* * *

This was ruining him, slowly killing him as he watched. He couldn't make that longing, aggravating feeling go away. All he could do was watch in annoyance. There was this peculiar thing about Draco that not many knew. As strange as it was, Draco had a soft spot for chocolate.

 _Chocolate_. He swallowed. It might have been the best thing given to man. Nothing could compare to its soft, sugary, absolutely mouth-watering flavor. How it could make him feel better while in the throes of the deep depression. He knew that the key to eating this delicious treat was to suck it. Suck on it to get the maximum amount of sweetness, and let it melt in your mouth, so it covered everything.

But something was annoying him, bothering him immensely. _She_ wasn't eating it correctly!

He watched as _she -_ Hermione -absent mindedly unwrapped the candy, not even bothering to slowly tear open the foil to reveal the goodness inside. Then, much to his displeasure, she popped the _whole_ thing into her mouth, and within seconds had swallowed it. Draco's eye twitched as she ate another.

How could one, not just eat, but even _think_ that they could do this? It sent shudders down his spine. No, this was not natural. It wasn't.

Even worse, she had an entire basket full of these delightful things, but was yet to figure out the great art of eating chocolates.

How did she even have that many?!

He certainly need to ask her. _What_ was her secret to this glory? He must know.

Before he could think anymore, Hermione did the dreaded thing again. To make matters worse, she reached into her bag of chocolates, took out a handful, and ungracefully dumped it into _Potter's_ hand. Why, why was she trying to torment him by slowly taking it out and-

 _Stop! No! Don't do it!_ Draco inwardly exclaimed in distress, as Hermione handed another handful to that… Weasel! No, this was too much to bear, too much indeed.

This wasn't going to happen, it _couldn't_! He _had_ to do something, anything! He couldn't let this amazing stuff go to waste. He needed chocolate, and he needed it now!

Straightening his shirt, he stiffly marched across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat. Now that he had gotten closer, the temptation was worse. He could see the chocolates very well, all covered in colorful foil, so scrumptious looking that it hurt not to have them.

He needed a plan. Maybe he could shoot out and grab a handful, then run away? No, that would never work, and it would hurt his self esteem. But, seeing as there probably wouldn't be any better way, and wanting to avoid conversing with these people, he decided that that would be the best idea. But, as if on cue to ruin his brilliant plan-

" _What_ do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione sneered, whipping around to eye him coldly.

Draco's eyes widened, cursing mentally at being spotted. He said as smoothly as he could, "Well, I've noticed that you have a rather large amount of chocolates in front of you, and for once, I thought I'd be considerate enough to help you finish them. You wouldn't want them to go to waste, now, would you?"

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. Potter and Weasel scowled, but said nothing, apparently willing to let Hermione deal with the blond intruder. She pulled her bag of chocolates closer to her, shaking her head.

 _No! This isn't happening! There goes my plan…_ Draco thought miserably.

Hermione snorted. "You? Considerate? Like that's ever happening."

"I am!" Draco huffed. He eyed her carefully, but she almost hugged the bag of delicious sweets to herself, as if he might snatch it.

His lips twitched. _No, no, no!_ He wanted these chocolates, he needed them. With even more annoyance, he watched Hermione as she hummed and took out another candy, and carefully, very slowly, tore it open, taking her time, pretending she couldn't see his agony.

It was almost as if she were...challenging him. And Draco didn't like to be challenged. Not for a matter as serious as this.

He glared at her. She only smirked, and slowly took a bite of it, very clearly enjoying his impatience. His lips twitched more, and she only went slower, licking her lips _tauntingly,_ taking in every bit of the chocolate he so longed for.

He heard Harry try to muffle a snort. "Are you….okay, Malfoy?" he asked, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, because Draco's expression was so bloody hilarious. All that twitching and flashes of annoyance, breaking his flawless poker face…

"I'm fine," Draco replied stiffly.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Go away!" Draco grumbled, then immediately realized how stupid he must've sounded. Draco inwardly smacked himself. This wasn't going anywhere, and he was making a fool of himself.

After shooting another glare at the infuriating Granger, he walked off; feeling rather embarrassed, but still determined to get her chocolates, one way or another.

The chance presented itself sooner than he'd expected. As he walked up the main staircase to the second floor, going nowhere in particular, absorbed in moaning about Hermione's chocolates, he nearly collided with a certain Gryffindor. He had been so caught up in his depressive thoughts he didn't recognise her at first, but the sight of those small pieces of heaven snapped him into the more alert state of mind.

Now was his chance to grab some. He stretched out his hand-

"What in the name of Merlin are you _doing_ , Malfoy?"

Draco retracted his hand with the speed of a viper, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Nothing," he muttered, eyeing the bag.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. "Alright then," she smiled evilly, reaching into her bag and pulling out another sweet. She hummed softly and walked ahead, leaning against the wall as she opened her candy.

Draco glared at her. She knew he was there, but pretended not to see him. Every once in awhile, she'd unwrap another chocolate, pop the whole thing into her mouth, then return to her humming, enjoying his annoyance more every second.

"You know what? I don't even care," Draco shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes still remained stuck on the bag.

Hermione didn't answer him, but continued to unwrap another.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Who, me?" she smiled innocently, glancing up at him. She bit into another chocolate, pleased to see the effect it had on Draco, a small grin tugging on her lips.

"Give it to me." Draco demanded. "I want it."

Hermione smirked. "Can't have everything you want." She winked at him. His glare intensified as she chewed and within seconds swallowed another one.

"You're not even eating it right!"

"Aren't I?"

"Just give it to me."

"I won't."

"You can't eat _all_ of that! It's too much!" Draco protested.

"Malfoy, it's _chocolate_. Impossible to get too much of it," Hermione smirked again, licking a small strain of it off her lips, and _that was it!_

Draco moved with a speed he would later mark as supernatural, and made a wild, uncoordinated grab for the bag. Hermione had been caught only partially aware; she had managed to dodge his direct assault, but the bag flew out of her hand, spilling the small packets of chocolate _everywhere_.

"No!" Draco shouted, throwing himself after the delicious little buggers, dimly aware of Hermione doing exactly the same thing behind. He didn't pay her too much attention though, needing it for himself.

He grabbed as many as he could, and shoved them into his pockets, trying to get as many as he could. Hermione however, was smarter. She lifted up her wand and said coolly, "Accio chocolates!"

Draco inwardly smacked himself for being so stupid, and watched with an open mouth as they were put back into the bag.

"I thought you had more dignity than that, Malfoy," Hermione tutted. She smirked at him. "Sitting down there like that? That wouldn't be something your father would like to hear about."

Draco only managed to scowl at her, for he had spotted something shimmering at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes widened and he lunged for the chocolate, just as Hermione came running for it too, evidently forgetting to use a spell in her hurry.

They both jumped for the candy at the same time, and Draco found himself on top of his arch enemy. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared up at him. From the corner of his eye, Draco could see the annoying chocolate, but he found himself distracted.

Hermione's smelt of chocolate, and Draco's longing for it increased. He couldn't stop himself. Draco pressed his lips against hers, still managing to smirk when she gasped. Their fight for chocolates somehow turned into a full on makeout session, and neither of them noticed the approaching figure in black.

"Mr Malfoy! Get off Miss Granger at once!"

Draco sprang off Hermione, his eyes snapping up to meet those of Severus Snape, as he looked disapprovingly at the two. Hermione quickly shuffled to her feet, her face burning in embarrassment.

"Fifty points from both your houses!" Snape continued angrily, "I'm quite ashamed of you, Draco, and I _will_ write to your father."

Draco, for some reason, was suddenly taken over by laughter at this current situation, and struggled not to grin.

This cause Snape to look even more annoyed, "Think this is funny, do you?" he snapped, "Come on!" He began walking away, shooting another fierce glare at both of them. Draco bent down to pick up the chocolate, smirked, then ran after Snape.

Hermione could've sworn he winked at her.


End file.
